Cyberdemon (Doom)
The Cyberdemon is a character from the Doom series of video games. It is one of the most recognizable and dangerous foes in the series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Cyberdemon Vs. Mecha Hitler (Completed) * Cyberdemon vs Nemesis (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Death Battle Info * A mixture of technology and demon flesh * Hell's Mightiest Warrior according to the Martians * Toughest character in Original Doom * Is equipped with a rocket launcher * Appearance changed in the recent doom games, far more menacing * By far Doomguy's most recognizable adversary Weapons * Rocket launcher - can kill Doomguy if care is not taken, and moves side to side to ensure at least one hit * Brute strength * Argent Accumulator - In Doom 2016, the Cyberdemon is able to regenerate parts of its body using a Argent Accumulator attatched to its chest. Upon removing the Accumulator, it becomes ruptured and sends the Cyberdemon and whoever tore it out into hell. * In Doom 2016, the Cyberdemon is equipped with a much larger array of attacks, such as: ** A much faster fire rate for its rocket launcher. ** An aerial bombardment weapon on its back which can be used to release a volley of rockets which go up into the air and then descend toward a set of circular landing spots which are marked on the floor, bombarding the area with a rain of missiles. ** Boosters that increases its speed and allows the Cyberdemon to charge in a defensive or offensive action, either moving away from fire or dashing towards the opponent. ** The ability to charge a powerful laser blast from its rocket launcher, which will start out as a set of thin non-damaging lasers which it keeps tracking ahead of the vector on which it will fire, and then widens into the damaging blast where it stops. ** The ability to spread waves of deadly energy from a blade-like projection that will appear in its right hand. These waves will speed forward toward the opponent and must either be ducked beneath or jumped over depending on their altitude. ** The ability to summon walls from the ground, allowing it to trap the opponent in a narrow corridor to shoot the aforementioned energy waves at the opponent. Feats * Called "Hell's mightiest warrior" * Most feared Doom antagonist * In Doom 3, can only be killed by the Soul Cube, strongest weapon in-game * Extremely difficult to kill Weaknesses * Not very bright - fairly stupid despite its augmentations * Slow (This weakness was mitigated in Doom 2016, where it comes with boosters) * BFG 9000 can utterly annihilate it at point blank * Rockets can be sidestepped * If energy core is ripped out, it dies (Can however come back to life) Gallery Cyberdemon3.jpg|The Cyberdemon as it appears in Doom 3. Cuberdemon4.jpg|The Cyberdemon as it appears in Doom (2016.) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Bethesda Combatants Category:Bosses Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Cyborg Category:Demon Category:Doom Characters Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Missile User Category:Monster Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains